darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Berenal Grayblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darksiders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Watcher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Revoran (Talk) 06:26, January 9, 2010 Re:Charbox Lock Hey, I noticed that you requested this page to be locked and protected on Revoran's page, as a member of the Wikia Gaming team, I went ahead and protected the template for you. Also, thanks for making the template and the other templates you plan on making. They will help make this Wiki better. - Wagnike2 02:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :* It's locked. The only way that it'd be possible for you to lock pages would be if you were an admin. However, this Wiki does only have one current active admin User:Revoran and I believe that he doesn't really make templates and stuff. Talk to him and see if he'd be willing to make you an admin, if he decides that you can be one too - let me know and I"ll give you access to it. Hope this helps. - Wagnike2 23:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Harvester Code Yea, since it's basically knowledge that is available anywhere online. We might as well have it on this Wikia since it's suppose to be a source for everything Darksiders related, plus it's more effort to combat it than to just allow it to go. - Wagnike2 00:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship I have no problem with you becoming an administrator (by the way, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, i've been away at a concert) - to be honest, beyond simple tables and medium-level wikicode I can't contribute much on the technical side of things. You can refer Wagnike to this page to show him you have my support. I wasn't much newer to the wiki than you when I got given adminship anyway. Hope all goes well. 17:51, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Done, Congrats to becoming an administrator. - Wagnike2 11:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) My recent deletion Hi. I wanted to let you know that I just deleted the article "Darksiders Walkthrough," as we received a DMCA takedown notice for it from IGN due to it being very similar to the official walkthrough. Because this was a major article on the wiki and left behind red links, I've removed it from the wiki navigation heading and the main page. You're more than welcome to create a more originally written walkthrough for the game and re-add it to the places that I removed it. Thanks, and feel free to let me know on my talk page if you have any questions. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm really concerned about the edit on The Griever matter,i edited something out because a jerk has been giving irrelevant information on the pages like,The Griever is gay or something. Could you try to look into the matter? Thanks,WikiaMusicLover 12:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Watermark Hi, finally I see someone from staff active here. Anyway i wanted to swap Wiki-wordmark.png as this, lets face it, crappy logo really annoys me as is unfitting. I found a much better fitting one. It is a partially transparent png file of quite high resolution. My problem is that i cant swap this file as i need to edit the style of wiki and this is only an admin tool. I ask either you to swap it or at least allow me somehow to do so (unlock the file?). On the side note imho this wikia should have some black/blue theme as it would be better fitting the general darksiders color scheme. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 21:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I had to upload it here since i don't have the link. As for the background i was thinking the exact same thing. I even had a good idea... Just gimme a sec to find the image i am referring to. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 21:41, January 2, 2012 (UTC) More things... Thank you for the swap, imho it looks great now! So here is the background i made to replace to current which seems starched. I tried doing this myself but the file seems extensionless while being a jpg. This extension thing wouldnt allow me to do this myself. More importantly, darksiders has beautiful graphics, meaning icons, concept art and everything! Yet we use something like this yellow stretched thing here. I know i might seem a little annoying but id like to ask you again to change the color theme. I dare say, i am sure that darker(black) with light blue links and button paddings would be best. Certainly gray/yellow is not darksiders color. I wonder why do i have such difficulties swapping images... Icon file didnt oppose at all, weird. Btw, i am planning on nearly entirely remaking infobox templates as the current ones are a little... hmm... inappropriate. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 01:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background Strange, but it seems that what I described is the same or very similar at least. Have you tried changing the source image or only uploading a new version? Have you ever tried swapping the image ever before? Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 01:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!